1. Technical Field
This invention relates to an auxiliary oil gauge for a motorcycle. More particularly, this invention relates to an auxiliary oil gauge which is configured to mount to the engine block. Specifically, this invention relates to an assembly having a body connected to a mechanical oil gauge, whereby the body allows engine oil to flow to the mechanical gauge as well as to the stock oil sending unit to facilitate providing both mechanical and electrical oil pressure feedback to the observer.
2. Background Information
Heretofore, there have existed motorcycles which include a standard off the shelf oil pressure monitoring system. These may include an electrical oil gauge which electronically connects to an oil pressure monitor proximate the engine. In the event of a failure within the standard oil pressure monitoring system, the gauge may cease operation unbeknownst to the user. This may occur by way of a light bulb burning out or a wire disconnecting from the various components of the oil pressure monitoring system. Typically, these standard factory oil pressure monitoring systems incorporate a light bulb, which discussed previously, may burn out. In the event of a light bulb burn out, the user has no way of knowing that the oil monitoring system is not providing accurate results. The user simply sees the oil gauge and the absence of a lighted warning and believes the oil pressure system and the oil pressure in general within the engine is at the proper range. In the event of such an indicator failure, improper oil pressure within the engine may cause catastrophic damage to the overall engine itself. This results in a very high cost to the motorcycle owner to replace or repair the engine.
Several manufacturers have attempted to design an auxiliary oil gauge for a motorcycle but these devices have been met with very limited commercial success. All of these prior designs suffer from design issues making them commercially undesirable. Some of these devices use an integrated monolithic adapter unit that includes a threaded recess for receiving the gauge as well as a threaded male portion for screwing into the engine. One will readily realize that when the adapter is turned to properly secure it to the engine, the gauge will necessarily rotate as well. This prevents the operator from obtaining both a proper fit between the engine and the adapter and a proper orientation of the gauge. One of the two requirements cannot be met in prior art devices. However, both requirements are of great importance. A proper fit and seal with the engine must be made to ensure proper oil readings and adequate pressure throughout the system. Similarly, the gauge must be positioned to present the information to the user while simultaneously be positioned to not disrupting the user's foot or leg and to maintain safety. Inasmuch as the prior art devices cannot be tightened without also turning the gauge, these devices are generally not commercially viable.
Other prior art devices provide an adapter unit to connect with the engine and provide an aperture for connecting a hose or remote line for receiving oil pressure therein. The hose extends to a bracket or other mounting hardware that is intended to be mounted to the rocker box of the motorcycle and receive the gauge thereon. However, this hose is exposed proximate the user's feet and legs and may be blown about while riding on the motorcycle, which represents a safety issue for the rider.
Thus, a need exists in the art to provide an auxiliary oil gauge assembly which may provide a secondary source of oil pressure readings to the user. This auxiliary oil gauge assembly must be free from additional hoses and mount in such a way that the operator's leg will not abut the auxiliary oil gauge. Additionally, the gauge itself must pivot or rotate independently from the fastening assembly for securing the gauge or body to the engine. This will allow the user to secure the device to the engine while independently rotating and positioning the gauge at the proper orientation. Further, this auxiliary oil gauge assembly may incorporate the factory oil pressure monitoring system so as to be an add-on aftermarket component and may easily and conveniently install without the need to remove the standard factory oil pressure monitoring system from the motorcycle.